1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot which automatically inspects a given area to be cleaned, generates a route, and performs a cleaning operation while driving along the generated route.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot has to perform moving, inspecting, and cleaning operations while moving on a given area to be cleaned. If the cleaning robot receives power through a wire, it is difficult to freely move on the area to be cleaned. Therefore, the cleaning robot may receive the power through a battery, and it is able to freely move on the area to be cleaned.
When the cleaning robot receives high-voltage AC power through the wire, it is possible to provide a high sucking force of a cleaning unit, even though a degree of moving freedom thereof is lowered. However, when the cleaning robot receives the power through the battery, it is limited in power use due to a limitation of a battery size, even though the degree of moving freedom thereof is improved. For example, when it is necessary to generate a high output, power consumption of the battery is increased, and thus it is difficult to perform the cleaning operation over a long time. On the contrary to this, when it is necessary to enable the cleaning operation to be performed for a long time, the generation of the high sucking force should be restrained, and low power consumption is required.